


Robert's geeky side

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Apologetic Aaron, Comics, Cute, Geeky Robert, Humor, M/M, Mentions of DC, Mentions of Marvel, Mentions of Superheroes, Robert and his love for Comic books, Upset Robert, a little fluff, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron teases Robert about his geeky side.





	Robert's geeky side

**Author's Note:**

> So basically... this idea came to me out of nowhere, and it just wouldn’t leave me be.  
So I just had to write it, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Aaron walked in through the front door. he had just been to work, 

He took his boots off by the door. and he hung his high-vis on the hook, 

After that he walked through to the living room, 

“Rob?” Aaron Said as he looked around the living room/kitchen “Rob?” 

Still no response,

That’s funny Aaron thought... he thought Robert was here, Robert had left the scrapyard before him because he had finished before him , for some reason. Normally Aaron finishes before Robert but today was different, Robert wanted to wait to Aaron was finished, but Aaron insisted that he’d go home, so... Robert gave in and he went home...

Maybe... he’s upstairs Aaron thought. Maybe... 

And with, he walked upstairs to his and Robert’s room, 

Aaron entered his and Robert's room. and he saw Robert sat on their bed reading a comic book, 

"Hey" Aaron said as he walked over to the bed. 

Robert looked for from his comic for split second and then he looked back down at it.

"Hey" he said, 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up again.

"So... this is where your hiding out then?..." he said, 

Robert gave a slight nod.

"Yeah" he said, 

Aaron nodded in response.

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up, 

“So... What are you doing then?” he asked as he sat down on the bed next to his husband. 

“Reading” Robert responded not taking his eyes of the page, 

Aaron nodded.

”What are you reading?”

”Comic books” Robert Said. 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows slightly, 

"Comic books?" he said,

Robert gave a slight nod.

"Yeah" he said, 

He knew that he would regret asking this question, but for some odd reason he asked it anyway.

"What are they about?" he said "anything intresting?" 

"Yeah Spider-man, batman, Deadpool, thor, iron man" Robert said listing off a few of the characters, 

"What one are you reading at the moment?" Aaron said just out of curiosity.

Robert smiled,

"The amazing Spider-man" he said his voice for of happiness.

“Is it good?” Aaron asked,

”Yeah it’s brilliant” Robert Said still smiling. 

Aaron smiled back at Robert,

“Good” he said his voice full of happiness. “So... What’s happening so far then?” 

“Peter Parker got bitten by a radioactive spider, and as a result of the bite he gets superhuman strength, speed, and the ability to cling to walls” Robert explained. 

Aaron gave a slight nod.

”Cool” he said, 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up.

“Do you want to read one?” he said,

Aaron shook his head.

“No thanks" he said "marvel isn't really my thing" 

"It's actually DC and Marvel" Robert said correcting his husband, 

Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Alright fine... Marvel and DC then” he grumbled, 

Robert gave a Aaron a look.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows,

''What?'' Aaron said confused,

''You can't have marvel without DC'' Robert said,

''Why not?'' Aaron said.

''Because you can't Aaron'' Robert said ''that's why''

''You can?'' Aaron said,

Robert shook his head.

''No you can't'' he argued,

''Yeah but surely-'' Aaron started to say but he cut him off rather abruptly.

''No Aaron you can't...'' Robert said bluntly, trying to make his point

Aaron put his hands up in surrender.

''Alright fine... you win'' he said giving in ''you can't''

Robert smiled smugly.

''Yeah because you know I'm right'' he said ''and you're wrong''

Aaron just glared at Robert.

''What?'' Robert said ''it is though isn't it''

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh,

''Whatever..'' Aaron said grumbling,

There was a beat of silence and then Aaron spoke up.

“Alright, What else have you got then?” he asked.

Robert turned to Aaron,

''Why do you care?'' he said ''I thought you hated this stuff''

Aaron nodded.

''Yeah I do...'' he said trailing off,

Robert looked rather perplexed.

''Then... then why do you want to know'' Robert said,

''Well... I hate this'' Aaron said ''but you don't, and I really want to know more about it, if that's okay with you?''

''You really to know?'' Robert said.

''Yes I want to know why you love this stuff so much'' Aaron said,

''Okay, i'll tell you'' Robert said. 

Robert sat up and he picked up a box that was down beside the bed. 

He put it on the bed he opened it up, 

“Some figurines, some pin badges, a couple of mugs, some posters” Robert said showing his husband some of the things that he collected over the years. 

Aaron raised an eyebrow,

''Whoa'' he said ''you've got quite a lot in here''

''Yeah I know'' Robert said ''I've been collecting this for years''

Aaron raised his eyebrows,

''Really?'' he said kind of surprised.

''Yeah'' Robert said.

Aaron nodded in response,

''Wow'' was all he said.

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up

''You want to see the figurines'' Robert said bubbly,

Aaron smiled.

''Yeah sure, why not'' he said, 

Robert reached into the box and he pull out one of his figurines, and he showed it to Aaron. she had a leotard,

the top was red with a bit of gold at the top, she had a golden belt with a w on it, and the bottom of it was blue

with white stars. and he had a lasso attached to the side of it, her boots were red and white. she had a shield in her right hand,

and a sword in her left, she also had a sliver headband with a red star on it.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows slightly

"Who's this?" 

"Oh that's Wonderwoman" Robert said, 

"Wonderwoman?" Aaron repeated. 

Robert gave a slight nod,

"Yeah" he said.

Aaron nodded,

"What's her powers then?" he said.

"Superhuman strength, durability, the power of flight, so... she can glide through the air on currents in the wind, superhuman speed, reflexes and agility" Robert explained

"Enhanced senses, including smell, vision and hearing. Increased empathy so she has a deep emotional understanding of all creatures and people, going so far as to detect

them in a ostensibly physical manner" he said, 

He turned to look at Aaron and he had a unreadable expression on his face.

”interesting isn’t it?” Robert Said,

“Yeah I suppose so...” Aaron Said.

“Ok, Do you want to see another one?” Robert Said.

”Yeah go on then...” Aaron Said, 

“Ok” Robert Said. 

He put the figure back in the box and he got out another one, and he showed it to his husband. his

costume was gold with a little bit of black on it, he had black boots, he had some claws, and he had a

yellow and black mask on.

"And who's this one?" Aaron said, 

"Oh, that's wolverine" Robert said.

"And what's powers?" Aaron said,

"Mutant Physiology, superhuman physique, goldly stamina, so... he can fight for more than one day straight without getting tired,

"Really?" Aaron asked his voice full of disbelief "he can fight for days without tiring"

"Yeah" Robert said, 

"Can he do anything else?" Aaron said "or... is that it"

Robert shook his head.

"No" he said "he also has animal empathy, which... is basically a supernatural ability to detect and sense the emotions of wild animals around him, because of his

mutant physique he has an accelerated healing factor, allowing him to heal up from any wounds, major or minor" he said "he has a mental resistance which allows him to be

high-immune to mental powers, like for example: he managed to no-sell telepathy from professor Xavier when he realised it, and he is also a master martial artist and he has

become extremely proficient in hand-to-hand and sword combat, to the point he can easily match captain America in skill, and he has also developed and mastered his own

unique weapon style using his claws. Which... can impress even the most skilled fighters" there was a beat of silence and then he spoke up, 

“Get it?” Robert Said 

“Yeah I think so...” Aaron Said, 

“Ok then?” Robert Said.

”Want to see another?” Robert said,

Aaron shrugged nonchalantly. 

”Yeah... why not?” he Said,

He put the figure back in the box, and he got another out, and he showed it to Aaron, he had a red

costume with bits of yellow on it, it had a white circle in the middle with a yellow lightening bolt in it

and it had yellow around the outside of it. he also had yellow a belt, with a pair of yellow boots.

he also had a red mask with yellow antenna's on the sides, and he had gloves with yellow zig-zags around

the tops.

“And who’s this?” Aaron Said

”Oh, that’s the flash” Robert said. 

”the flash” Aaron Said,

“Yeah the flash” Robert Said.

”What can he do then?” Aaron Said,

“He ability to move, think, react at immense superhuman speeds” Robert Said.

”What does that mean?” Aaron Said,

“Well... he can move, think, and react to things like really, really, fast” he said “faster than anyone else” 

"Is that it or.... can he do more than that" Aaron said.

Aaron nodded.

”Ok” he said,

“Is that it, or...” Aaron Said.

”No” Robert said “he can also has a connection to the speed force, which...imbues him with vast superhuman levels of stamina, spped, reflexes,

Agility, endurance and strength, he also has a intangibility through molecular vibration at high velocity" he said "he can also speed read, and le

And but not least he has molecular control" 

“Did I make it clear?” Robert Said,

”Yeah” Aaron Said.

”Ok” Robert Said, 

Robert put it back in the box with the others, and he got another one out his costumes was in a green and black

skin tight body suit, with a white circle in the middle, and in the middle of that was a green circle with two lines, one at the bottom and one at the top. 

and it had he had green boots. a green eye mask and a pair of white gloves,

"And Who this?" Aaron said, 

"Green lantern" Robert said.

"Green lantern" Aaron said,

"Yeah" Robert said.

"And what can he do?" Aaron said, 

"He has a green lantern ring, which... is also known as a power ring" Robert said " and the ring is a piece of jewellery that grants the wearer incredible and

incomprehensible powers and abilities by harnnessing willpower, and they are considered by some people to be the most powerful weapons in the known universe" 

Robert put the figure back in the box with all the others, 

“What else have you got?” Aaron Said, 

“Do you want to see some posters?” Robert Said.

“Yeah ok” Aaron Said,

Robert stood up from the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Aaron Said,

”I’m going to get something” Robert Said. 

And with that, he walked over to the closet and he got another box down off of the shelf. 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows slightly,

“What’s in there?” he Said.

Robert made his way back over to the bed and he sat down,

”I’m getting to that” he said “hang on” 

Aaron rolled his eyes in response.

Robert opened the box and it was full of different coloured vinyl paper, some of them were big and some of them were small, 

Robert took one of the posters out and he showed it to Aaron, 

“Who’s this?” Aaron asked

”Oh this is iron man” Robert Said,

“Iron man” Aaron repeated.

”Yeah” Robert Said,

”Alright...” Aaron Said. 

”Basically... there’s this man” Robert Said,

”A man?” Aaron said of perplexed.

”Yeah” Robert Said,

”What does this have to do with iron man” Aaron said.

”I’m getting to that” Robert said “So... anyway there this man called Tony Stark, he’s a billionaire industrialist and a genius inventor” he said,

”Yeah and...” Aaron encouraged.

”And he was conducting weapon tests overseas, but terrorists kidnap him to force him to build a devastating weapon. Instead... he builds an armoured suit and upends his captors, So... he returns to America, he refines the suit and uses it to combat crime and terrorism” 

“Ok” Aaron Said, 

Robert put the poster back to one side. he got another one out of the box, and he showed it to his husband. 

“And who’s this?” Aaron Said.

”Oh that’s the thing” Robert Said,

”The thing?” Aaron Said “What’s he called that?” 

“I’ll tell you now” Robert Said. 

“So... Ben Grimm was a pilot who was convinced by his friend, Reed Richards, to steak and test an experimental rocket Richards designed. The rocket was bombarded by cosmic rays during it’s flight, causing Ben, Reed, Reed’s girlfriend Sue storm and her brother Johnny to crash, when they landed. they found themselves alive but physically changed, with strange powers. Ben was also given great strength and durability but was also transformed into a rock-like creature, making him feel like an outsider. Since then, he fought alongside Reed, Sue and Johnny. Who became the fantastic four and Ben was given a new nickname; The Thing” 

“Makes sense?” Robert Said,

Aaron nodded timidly. 

”Kind of...” he said in agreement “but not much” 

Robert put that poster on top of the other one, 

and he got another one out of the box, and he showed it to Aaron. 

“And who’s this?” Aaron Said,

”The human torch” Robert Said. 

“Why’s he called that?” Aaron Said,

”Well... basically he’s another member of the fantastic four” Robert Said.

”Yeah” Aaron Said, 

“So... Jonathan storm was also on the flight with Reed Richards, his sister Sue, and pilot Ben Grimm” Robert Said “and as I said earlier the rocket was bombarded with cosmic rays during it’s flight, so when they crash Jonathan gained super powers from the cosmic radiation “

”makes sense” Robert Said,

”Yeah” Aaron Said. 

“Good” Robert Said, 

Robert put the posters back in the box, and then he put the boxes back in the cupboard.

Afterwards he walked over to the bed and he sat back down next to Aaron, 

Aaron nodded,

"And you collected all this?" he said.

"Yeah" Robert said,

"How long did it take to get all this?" Aaron said "it must've taken you ages" 

"Well... all the magazines i got were from subscription" Robert said.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows,

Subscription?" he said 

Robert gave a slight nod,

"Yeah everytime they brought out a new comic, they would send it you in the post" he said "and you could also get a few comic at a time" 

Aaron nodded in understanding.

"Right" he said "so... what about the posters, pin badges, the figurines and mugs then?..." he said out of curiosity, 

"Well... i used to go to a lot of comic book conventions" Robert said, 

"You did?" Aaron said.

"Yeah i did" Robert said "when i used to live in London" 

"When did you live in London?" Aaron said,

"Oh, quite a few years back" Robert said.

"You never said" Aaron said,

Robert shrugged nonchalantly.

"Never had to bring it up" he said, 

"Anyway... they used to have these comic book conventions at the Excel in london" 

"Yeah and" Aaron said.

"Well... we all used to dress up in cotumes"

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Costumes?" he said turning his nose up a little, 

"Yeah everyone used to pick a character and then they would dress up as them" Robert said, 

“Really?” Aaron Said not quite believing what he was hearing.

”Yeah it was all the rage back then...” Robert Said. 

"It was?..." Aaron said, 

"Yeah it was" Robert said "in fact... i think it still is?" 

"And you did this every year?" Aaron said.

"Yes we did" Robert said, "we would catch the bus about 9:30 in the morning, along with a load of other people, and it would take us to the Excel in london and we used to got around all these stands and we would get comic books, pin badges, posters, figurines, and other little collectables" Robert responded "and they would also do panels in different rooms for different shows and for different media's" 

Aaron frowned, 

"Eh... Sounds kind of geeky if you ask me" Aaron said, 

"Yeah it was" Robert said "but... it was tons of fun"

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Really you call that fun.." he said, 

"Yeah i do" Robert said "because it was..."

"Yeah maybe for you it is" Aaron said "but that's not really my cup of tea" 

''Yeah maybe... not'' Robert said ''but there's nothing more fun, than dressing up in costumes, going round panels collecting different merchandise

for your favourite shows or favourite media or favourite franchise''

Aaron looked at Robert,

''Really?'' he said turning his nose up a little ''that sounds the most boring thing ever''

''Yeah well... maybe to you it is'' Robert said ''but to me it's not''

Aaron didn't say anything he just looked at his husband, 

Robert looked back at Aaron with a quizzical look on his face. 

"What?" he said wondering why his husband was looking at him so weirdly, 

Aaron bit his lip to stop him laughing. but it didn’t really work, 

Robert frowned, 

"What?" he said kind of perplexed. 

"I just never realised how much of a geek you actually are" Aaron said laughing,

Robert turned away from Aaron and he faced the wall. 

“I’m not a geek” he said, 

Aaron laughed.

"Yes you are" he said "why can't you see that" 

"I'm not” Robert repeated,

Aaron grinned.

"Yes you are though.." he said, 

Robert shook his head.

"No I'm not" he said, 

"Yes you are" Aaron said. 

Robert let out a breathy laugh, 

"No I'm not" he said his voice had a hint of annoyance in it. 

"Yes you are" Aaron said, 

Robert shook his head.

"I'm not" he said, 

"Yes you are" Aaron said.

Robert let out an exasperated sigh in response,

"Alright... maybe i have all the Marvel films on DVD, and i have all of these posters, pin badges, figurines, comics and other collectables" he said "but that does not really make me a geek does it?" 

"Yeah i think you find it does" Aaron said trying to finally get his point across to his husband, 

"How does it?" Robert said. 

"Well... that's something that geeks do, isn't it?" Aaron said "they collect memorabilia"

Robert raised an eyebrow, 

"Yes so... what's your point?" he said. 

"My point is... that you collect merchandise of Marvel and DC" Aaron said "so therefore... you are a geek" he said grinning at the end because he finally got his point across

to his husband, 

Robert tilted his head to one side and turned his hands over so that hks palms were showing.

"Alright... maybe i do, but... so what" Robert said "i love Marvel, DC, and all this superhero stuff, what’s wrong with that?”

”Nothing” Aaron Said “there’s nothing wrong with that at all” he said ''I'm just saying is all,

Robert looked at him quizzically,

''Oh really'' he said ''is that all it was''

''Yeah I was just joking is all'' Aaron said

No response,

''Please Rob'' Aaron said ''please''

Robert huffed in response.

''I've got nothing to say to you'' he said bitterly,

Aaron sighed,

“C'mon Rob'' Aaron said ''don't be like this''

''Like what?'' Robert said,

''Upset'' Aaron said.

''I'm not upset'' Robert said,

Aaron let out a breathy laugh.

''Oh really'' he said smiling a the end,

''I'm not'' Robert still pouting.

Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head at Robert's childish behaviour, he could be so childlike sometimes,

he really could... but Aaron didn't mind that at all, in fact... it made him love Robert all the more,

Aaron moved closer to his husband. 

“Rob'' he said ''c'mon talk to me''

''I don't want to talk to you'' Robert said,

''Please” Aaron said. 

No response,

''Please'' Aaron said pleaded “i hate to see you upset” 

Robert out an exasperated sigh,

''Alright fine..'' he said kind of brudgingly.

And with that, Robert turned over and he faced Aaron,

''What'' he said his arms still folded over his chest.

“First of all” Aaron Said “I want to apologise”

Robert didn’t say anything he still frowned,

Aaron wasn’t sure if he should say anything. but he spoke up anyway. 

“Look.. I’m Sorry Rob” Aaron Said apologetically “I should have never have made fun of you, and called you a geek, that was kind of mean and for that I apologise” 

“Ok” Robert Said just above a whisper, 

Aaron smiled. and he continued to talking, 

"And second of all” he said “i love your superhero obession" he said, 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows.

"You do?" he said kind of confused, 

Aaron gave a slight nod.

"Yes i think it's kind of adorable actually" he said smiling a little, 

Robert looked up at Aaron and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief "that's not what you were saying earlier?" 

"Yeah i know" Aaron said "but i realised something?" 

"And what's that?" Robert said

"Sitting here with you, watching you doing something that you love, really brings a smile to my face" Aaron responded

"It does?" Robert said.

"Yes" Aaron said smiling "because seeing you all happy and excited over something you like doing, makes me happy" he said, 

Robert beamed.

"Really?" he said happily,

Aaron nodded.

"Yes really" he said "because if your happy then I'm happy" 

“You mean that?” Robert Said,

Aaron laughed.

”Yes of course I do” he said “because when your hurting then... I’m hurting, because it kills me to see you upset, it always has” 

"Really" Robert said in disbelief, 

Aaron gave him a small smile.

"Yes really" Aaron responded.

Robert smiled, 

"What did i do to deserve someone like you eh..." he said.

"I don't know...you're just lucky" Aaron said, 

Robert nodded and smiled.

"Yeah extremely" he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. if anyone has any ideas for fics or stories that you would like me to write,  
Please don't hesitate to ask ok.
> 
> They can be canon or non canon, it doesn't really matter. 
> 
> Tumblr account: Jennygrindle96. 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Jenny x


End file.
